Midnight Music
by LegademaCinderheart
Summary: When a new toy arrives in Bonnie's room, Buzz begins to feel something is wrong. Is this new toy out to get him?
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Hi! This is my first story on here, and I'm really excited about it. Thanks for reading!

First things first, I don't own Toy Story. I totally wish I did. But I don't. The only thing I own in this story is Angel.

Next, yes, some of the chapters will be short. I'm prone to horrid bouts of writer's block. I apologize for the lack of story that results. I promise, I'll try to make the chapters longer. It just takes time and practice, it's hard enough for me writing a story about a movie. I always worry about keeping them in character, and when it comes to movies, it's often harder to write, at least for me. So it's something I will work on.

I do appreciate constructive criticism, so feel free to tell me if I'm doing something wrong.

As for the centered style of typing, I apologize if you find it hard to read. I can try to change that in the future, but this is currently how I'm most comfortable typing.

Any further comments made via review, pm, or anything else, may appear on this page, since I am not entirely sure how to respond to reviews. I'm fairly new to this site.

Thank you again for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Notes**

Chapter 1, of course, the beginning of the story. I was inspired to do a Toy Story fic after my HUGE obsession from watching the 3rd movie. As for the new toy, Angel, you will find I almost always find a way to incorporate foxes into my stories. They are my favorite animal.

Regarding chapter 2, it's short, I know. I may add in more later, if I can think of things to add. If you readers have any ideas, let me know, I love making my stories interactive.

Chapter 3, the title sucks, I know. . I apologize for that. Titles is something I really am not good at. Again, if anyone has ideas for a better chapter title, let me know.

Chapter 4, Music of the Night, I felt it was about time I added in something related to the title of the story, since the fanfic is called Midnight Music. In case you are all curious, the song Angel plays _is _Music of the Night, from Phantom of the Opera. Angel was not created to play music, but she's had an eventful past, which you all should learn some time in the story. Also, I'm not very sure if I kept Jessie in character or not. Please let me know if I did. Understand, she sees Angel as someone she needs to protect, at least until the new toy feels at home in the new room. So she's going to become like a motherly figure to Angel.

Chapter 5, this was the chapter I've been waiting for. Gunner, Bonnie's cousin, is introduced, and it sets up the scene for an upcoming chapter. Btw, Gunner is a random name, chosen by my mother. I love cliffhangers, don't you? :3 I apologize for how long this chapter took. I've been having a little trouble deciding what should happen. I hope, though, everyone is satisfied with it. No worries, the story will continue, and hopefully get better.

Chapter 6, Here's where we get into the plot I originally planned for this story. More cliffhangers! Lol. I may decide to make this chapter longer later, but I'm not making any promises. I'm kind of running out of patience to start revealing secrets, so in Chapter 7, be prepared for some surprises!

Chapter 7, I've been waiting to write this one! I think this chapter speaks for itself. And congrats to Elocinn for guessing what happens to Jessie. Lol! And to answer Kristin's question, it was actually Bonnie who screamed in Chapter 5.


	2. Angel

**Angel**

The toys awoke as Bonnie left her room and went downstairs to go to daycare. They listened as the car rolled away, then began their day. Jessie jumped onto Bullseye and rode around the room. Woody was talking with Dolly about the important things going on, and Buzz sat on the desk, watching everyone. Ever since they'd arrived in Bonnie's room, he felt strange. He knew he was in love. Jessie was the girl of his dreams, but he still couldn't tell her. As she passed Slinky, Rex, and Trixie, he watched her every move. He sighed and held his head down.

Woody looked up at his space friend, and excused himself from the conversation he and Dolly were having. She nodded sympathetically and went about her own business as Woody jumped up next to Buzz on the desk. He placed a comforting hand on the ranger's shoulder.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Buzz looked up at his friend, then down at Jessie, who was now slowing Bullseye down just a short distance away. Woody followed Buzz's gaze as the cowgirl jumped down from her horse and gave him an enthusiastic hug. Woody shook his head at Buzz.

"You need to tell her. Before you lose your chance. Didn't you learn that from all the Sunnyside chaos?" Buzz gave Woody a half hearted smile.

"Come on, Woody. You know half the time I wasn't myself. Jessie must have thought I was a nut." Woody chuckled.

"I'm sure she did. We all kind of thought so." He looked intently at Buzz. "But you know none of us care how you act. What matters is you're our friend. And she still cares about you. Just like you still care about her. You need to stop wasting time. Just get down there and tell her." Buzz opened his mouth to respond when the car pulled into the drive. Buzz and Woody got up to investigate. To their shock, Bonnie jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Woody acted immediately, running to the edge of the desk and shouting.

"Bonnie's coming! Everyone back to your positions!" The toys scurried back to where they had been before. Buzz sat back down on the desk, as Bonnie had left him. Woody jumped from the desk to the bed and collapsed. Jessie climbed up and sat next to him, Bullseye following right after. Slinky jumped into the toy box just as the door burst open and Bonnie ran into the room.

"Hi, everyone! I'm back! And guess what? I got some new friends!" She held two new toys in Buzz's face, then whipped them around to show Woody and Jessie. Woody had a hard time staying still as Bonnie placed the new toys on the bed and hung just outside the door, talking to her mom. There, on the bed, was Bo Peep. She must have been sold again! And Bonnie bought her! Woody and Bo made eye contact and smiled in the short minute Bonnie was turned around. As she whipped back around, the toys went still again.

"I have to go to Daycare for real this time, so you guys be good!" Bonnie beamed at her toys and ran out the door. The second she was gone, Woody sprang to life, as did Bo. They ran to each other and held each other tightly. Jessie sat up and smiled. It was good to see her old friend, and Woody looked so happy to be reunited with his love. Buzz grinned at his friend, and the rest of the toys came to welcome Bo Peep. The other toy sat still and unmoving. Bo turned to the toy and gently spoke to it.

"It's okay, dear. You can get up. These are my friends. They're nice." The toy's eyes slowly blinked, and it stood up to face them. The toy was a little stuffed fox, and she looked around the room nervously. Her gaze fell on each and every toy as they watched, smiling at her. A small smile appeared on her face and she approached Bo Peep.

"Everyone, this is Angel, my friend from Katie's room." The fox nodded slightly, her green eyes still darting around the room.

"It's nice to meet you all", she whispered, barely loud enough for the others to hear. The toys all greeted her warmly, saying hello, and tried to make her feel at home. Jessie was the most welcoming. She knew what this toy must be going through. She remembered when she was a new toy in Andy's room, how strange and frightening, yet how exciting it had all been. She approached the toy and knelt down in front of her.

"My name's Jessie, Angel. I hope you'll feel at home here." She held out a plastic hand, and the fox plushie in return held up a paw for her to shake it. She smiled, and so did Angel. Buzz watched and sighed. That was his Jessie. So sweet and caring and understanding. He watched through half closed eyes. As Jessie turned away from the toy to give others a chance to say hello, a shiver went up Buzz's spine. He looked to the new doll to see her watching him. It was a little frightening. He glanced around, but no other toys were around him. He looked back to the fox, who still appeared to be glaring at him. Something was wrong, or at least seemed that way. He could only hope he was wrong.


	3. Darkness

**Darkness**

Night had fallen, and with it, silence and sleep. Woody, Bo, Angel, and Jessie were tucked in next to Bonnie. The little girl held Woody close, and the cowboy held Bo close. Buzz sat on the desk still, having been left there. It seemed as though Bonnie was becoming less and less interested in playing with him. He wasn't worried, though. She had made a promise to Andy, to take care of his toys, and he knew she wouldn't break that promise. He smiled as he watched Woody pull Bo closer in his sleep. Buzz yawned slightly, then got up and wandered over to the window. He gazed out at the stars. Then he turned around to look at Jessie. She was so beautiful, and looked so at peace. He shook his head, turning back to the window. How could he ever tell her how he felt? Suddenly, another toy's reflection appeared in the glass. It was Angel. Buzz whipped around to face the fox, putting his hands up defensively. She took a step toward him.

"I see you." Buzz raised an eyebrow. This toy was really giving him the creeps. "I see where your eyes wander", Angel continued. "And I can see your hidden soul." She began to walk around him in a dangerous manner, like she was circling prey. Her voice was smooth, and low, like she would attack him any minute. This fox acted more like a wolf. Her tail flicked against Buzz's leg, and she gazed up at him with her toxic green eyes. Suddenly, Bonnie stirred, and the fox looked to the bed. She took one last look at the space toy before running back to her position. Buzz let out a sigh of relief. What was that all about? He sat back down, the fox's green gaze still fresh in his mind. He looked to the bed, where the toy had settled back in next to Jessie. Buzz narrowed his eyes at Angel. He had to do something, before the girl he loved got hurt. This Angel was a demon.


	4. Make Your Move

**Make Your Move**

As the sun rose the next morning, Bonnie awoke and ran downstairs for her breakfast. The toys stirred sleepily, gazing at the window, where the light was just shining through. Jessie pulled the covers around her tighter, not ready to get up yet. Angel stood up next to her and began stretching. Woody helped Bo up and they began to talk, eager to catch up after being apart for so long. Buzz stood up on the desk and dusted himself off. He looked toward Angel and glared at the toy. She, in return, paused in her exercises to glare back. Just then, Slinky and Ham jumped up onto the desk to join Buzz, pulling his thoughts away from the evil toy.

"Hey, Buzz, why are you still up here?" Slinky looked concerned at the space toy. Buzz, whose gaze was on the dog, looked up to look back at Angel, but she was no longer on the bed. Instead, his eyes caught Jessie, who was barely opening her eyes. She yawned and sat up. He was completely caught by her beauty. He wished he could be by her side right now…

"Buzz! BUZZ!" Ham's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh…uh, this is where Bonnie left me." Slinky and Ham looked at each other in surprise.

"For two days?" Buzz nodded.

"That's not a good sign, Buzz…" Slinky's voice trailed off.

Buzz shrugged and jumped off of the desk. Slinky and Ham joined him a few seconds later.

"I'm not worried. Bonnie promised Andy she'd take care of us. And I don't think Bonnie would break that promise." With that, he jogged away from the two, not wanting to give it anymore thought. He knew, though, that they were right. What if Bonnie did stop playing with him altogether? What if he got sold? What if he was separated from Jessie? He shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. He had to find…

"No! NO! Not right, left!" Rex and Trixie were caught up in their video game just a few steps away. Behind them stood the toy Buzz had been searching for. Angel. Quietly, she whispered to them. Buzz couldn't hear what she said, he could only hear mutterings. "I don't think that will work", Trixie responded. Rex nodded. "That area is too dangerous. We'll never make it!" Buzz approached the chattering toys.

"Ahem." They all turned around.

"Oh, hi, Buzz! Do you want to play? It's a zombie game!" Buzz almost smiled at Rex's innocence.

"Not today, Rex. I need to speak to Angel." The fox toy smirked and nodded. She waved her tail and departed from the dinosaurs, who had continued their game.

Buzz walked with Angel to the foot of the bed, then he looked at her.

"I don't know what you're up to. But I'm not going to let any of my friends get hurt. So you'd better watch your actions!" Angel smirked.

"Your friends?" The way Angel spoke sent a chill up Buzz's spine. "Or…Jessie?" Buzz froze at the sound of the cowgirl's name. Immediately, the fox knew she'd hit a nerve.

"Well…yes, Jessie is my friend. And I don't want you to hurt her or any of them. This is just a warning. I'll have my eye on you. If you do anything to hurt them…you won't be in this room much longer." The fox grinned at Buzz. He hadn't sounded very sure of himself.

"Is that a threat?" Buzz nodded. The plushie laughed.

"You don't make threats to me if you can't back them up, Space Ranger." Her eyes narrowed, becoming bright green slits. She looked almost snake-like. Then she stalked away, smacking her tail against Buzz's chest as she left. Buzz looked down and breathed out with relief. He was glad that was over. Suddenly, he was pushed to the floor. Angel was on top of him, glaring and growling.

"One more thing, _Buzzy_. You'd better make your move soon. I'll have my eye on you as well."

She jumped off of him and walked away. Buzz sat up. So he was right. Angel was up to something. And he had to get her out of the room before she had the chance to pull it off.


	5. Music of the Night

**Music of the Night**

The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly for everyone, Buzz included. Bonnie had come back from daycare and played with them most of the time. When dinner had come around, she went downstairs, and the toys were able to relax and talk with each other a bit. It was all around uneventful. Now that it was night, and Bonnie was in bed, the room was quiet and peaceful. Buzz glanced toward Jessie, who was next to him on the toy chest. She had fallen asleep after Bonnie left them there, where she pretended that Jessie and Buzz were watching the grass on the plains on a warm, sunny day after a heroic rescue. Buzz smiled at the girl he loved. She looked so happy. He gently placed a hand on her arm, wanting so bad to hold her. He pulled away quickly, though, when he heard a soft song playing somewhere. He looked around. He'd never heard this song before. And as far as he knew, none of Bonnie's toys played music. He glanced down at the floor at the foot of the bed, where Angel lay next to Buttercup. She looked a lot less dangerous asleep. It was then that he realized it. The music was coming from Angel! It was a soft, melodic tune, that sounded like something to lull a child to sleep. Buzz listened to it for a little while, nearly dozing off listening to it. He snapped awake, though, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jessie, smiling. She sat down next to him.

"That's some beautiful music." Buzz nodded, wondering if he should tell Jessie that there was more to Angel than met the eye. Jessie, though, didn't give him the chance. "That Angel sure is sweet, isn't she, Buzz?" Buzz gulped.

"Yeah. Yeah, real sweet." _When she's not being a conniving nuisance_, he added silently to himself. He glanced down at the fox. It was true, though. She looked very sweet when she slept. And the music only added to the effect.

"I know just how she must feel. In a new room, not knowing anyone except Bo." Buzz turned to look at Jessie, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. And though he didn't like it, he decided then and there to make a promise to the beautiful cowgirl sitting next to him.

"But just like you, Jessie, we'll welcome her with open arms. And she won't feel like a stranger for too much longer." He hoped that would be true. That the fox would soon feel like a friend and put her cunning ways behind her. Maybe he wouldn't have to get rid of her, if he could get her to turn a new leaf.

Jessie smiled at Buzz and hugged him. "You're the sweetest toy around, Buzz. I'm glad we all have you. Especially me. I know I can always turn to you." If Buzz could blush, he would have. He looked at Jessie with an eyebrow raised, a little astonished at what she was saying. It wasn't like the cowgirl to be so…mushy. Jessie smiled at him, then gazed down at Angel with a look he didn't recognize. It took him a minute, but it finally clicked. He'd seen that look when Andy's mom watched him play, or when he had a nightmare in the middle of the night and she held him to comfort him. Bonnie's mom did the same thing. Jessie looked at Angel like a mother would look at her child. She felt the need to take care of the fox plushie. Buzz looked down at his hands. This was going to make things much harder. He looked up at Jessie as she stood up.

"I'm going to go back to sleep. Goodnight, Buzz." She smiled at him, then lay back down where she had been before. Within a few minutes, he could tell she had fallen asleep. Buzz stayed up just a little longer, thinking about what he should do. He had to protect Jessie, but he couldn't do anything to hurt her in the process. He'd made a promise to her to help Angel feel welcomed in Bonnie's room. He was now stuck. He stood up and went back to his place, his thoughts too much to take. He lay in the spot, listening to Angel's music float around the room. As it ended, Buzz slipped off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Gunner

**Gunner**

The next day was a big day for Bonnie and her family. Bonnie's cousin, Gunner, was coming to stay with them for a couple of weeks while his parents went house hunting out of town. Bonnie was more worried than excited. Gunner was not a nice boy. He would pick on her, and break her things. As she sat in her room, she spoke warnings to her toys as she put them up.

"Woody, Buzz, it's your job to protect everyone." She placed them on her desk, where they would have a good view of the room.

"Mr. Pricklepants, you stay hidden." She put him behind a book on her shelf.

"Angel, you and Bo Peep hide under the bed." She scooted them underneath.

"Buttercup, Dolly, keep each other safe. Don't be afraid to run if you have to." She placed the two dolls next to Trixie in the toy box as she spoke to them in a matter-of-fact tone. She came to Jessie last. Over time, the cowgirl had become one of her favorite toys.

"Jessie, you'll stay with me. I have to go meet Gunner in the front with mommy, and I don't want to do it alone." She picked up the cowgirl and went downstairs slowly. At the first sign that she was gone, the toys moved. Woody and Buzz stood up on the desk and surveyed the room. The other toys were gazing at the opened door with concern. The older toys had warned them about Gunner, and how mean he was to toys. Buzz and Woody, though, were not worried. They were certain that after they had faced Sid all those years ago, they could handle Bonnie's cousin. Woody looked at his friend.

"We'd better get ready, partner. The others are counting on us." Buzz couldn't think of anyone but Jessie, though. He hoped she'd be alright.

Downstairs, Jessie stayed frozen in Bonnie's tight grip. The girl was scared, she could easily tell that. They waited on the porch for a good half hour, until finally, a car pulled up in front of Bonnie's house. A boy, tall in stature with a bully's smile plastered on his face, stepped out from the backseat. This must be Gunner. The boy walked toward Bonnie, and the little girl held Jessie tighter. Bonnie's mom came out, and the bully's smile vanished, becoming an innocent smile. This boy was definitely trouble. As she welcomed him, Bonnie stayed behind her mother, and was prepared to be the first inside, so she could run to her room and lock the door, as she always did. Her mom turned to go inside, and Bonnie sprinted, only to be pulled back by her mother, who had caught her by the shoulder.

"Bonnie, why don't you show Gunner your toys? I'm sure he'd be interested. You can start with your cowgirl." Bonnie looked ready to cry as her mom went inside, oblivious to the boy's mischievous look. Gunner towered over Bonnie.

"So, ready to play, Bonnie?" He spoke in an eerie tone, and Jessie had to suppress her shudder. Bonnie backed away, then took off through the yard, hugging Jessie tightly, as her cousin ran behind her. It didn't take him long to catch up. Bonnie screamed as Jessie was yanked from her grasp. Jessie, now being held by Gunner, wanted to scream herself. He took her by the pull string and held her high above his head, so Bonnie couldn't reach her. The little girl desperately jumped, but to no avail. Gunner took Jessie and ran, spinning her by her string as he went. A couple of times, he used the string to throw her to the ground, hard, and pull her back up like a yoyo. He flung Jessie this way and that, and Jessie was almost unable to hold back tears. A couple of times, she blinked her eyes, which were wide with fear, and her mouth was now in a frown, but Gunner was too busy torturing her to notice, and Bonnie was far behind her cousin with tears running down her face. Gunner stopped running and threw Jessie around more. He swung her around by her string, and slammed her against the house. He threw her on the ground and stomped on her twice, before picking her up and using her pull string against her once again.

A scream echoed through the yard as Gunner threw Jessie in Bonnie's direction, keeping a firm hold on her string…


	7. Broken

**Broken**

Bonnie came into her room crying, holding Jessie to her. She looked around at the toys that were saved from Gunner's bullying, and looked down sadly at the cowgirl. She had made her mom bandage Jessie up, the whole time getting lectured.

"If you were more careful, things like this wouldn't happen to your toys", her mom had said. Bonnie wanted to scream at her mother that it was Gunner's fault, but knew she wouldn't believe her. Now she was in her room, and Gunner was in the computer room, laughing with his online friends about what he'd just done. Gently, Bonnie placed Jessie on the bed.

"You need some rest, Jessie. Don't worry, Gunner won't hurt you anymore." She walked over to where Buzz and Woody were perched on the desk. "You two, take care of her. She's been injured." With that, she walked out of her room, locking the door behind her so Gunner couldn't get in.

As soon as the door was closed, Buzz and Woody looked at each other, then hopped off the desk, running to the bed. There, they peeked over the edge to see Jessie, her face in her hands, making sobbing sounds. She looked in terrible shape. Her body was dirty, and if it had been plastic, it probably would have been broken. Her face, which was plastic, looked slightly beat up, but thankfully, it hadn't been smashed in. Her hair was frazzled and her hat was gone, and her ribbon was frayed and muddy. Jessie pulled her knees up to her chest, and Buzz was by her side in an instant.

"Jessie, what happened?" He was about to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" Woody came to stand next to Buzz, and exchanged glances with him. This wasn't like Jessie. She kept her back against Bonnie's pillow and her face hidden behind her hands. Buzz looked at Jessie sadly, desperately wishing he could comfort the girl he loved. But how could he, when she wouldn't even let him touch her? The rest of the toys emerged from their places, all looking up at the bed. Slinky called up to Woody.

"What's going on up there?" Woody peered over the edge and waved to Slinky, signaling for him to leave it alone. In this case, he decided maybe Jessie deserved a little time on her own. He approached her and gently lay a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't pull away.

"If you want to talk about it, Jess, any of us are willing to listen." With that, Woody stood back up and climbed down off the bed. Buzz lingered a moment longer, wishing he could hold Jessie, and reassure her that it would be okay. Instead, though, he followed Woody. As he jumped off the bed, he noticed Angel keeping her eyes on him. He couldn't be bothered with that right now, though. All he could think of was Jessie, and what kind of pain she must be in. That Gunner kid was going to pay. He'd make sure of it. He wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting his Jessie. Buzz almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Woody, who had recognized the look in his eyes.

"Buzz, getting back at this kid isn't going to help. All we can do is make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Jessie's a strong girl. She'll be fine. She always bounces back." Buzz nodded slowly. Somehow, though, he felt like it would take more than just time to herself. As he walked away from the cowboy, he felt as though there was another set of eyes on him. He turned to Angel, but her eyes were set on the bed, looking for any sign of Jessie besides the sobbing they could all hear. Buzz sighed and continued back to the desk, feeling the need for some time alone himself.


	8. Yard Sale!

**Yard Sale!**

The next morning, Buzz was awakened by a _thunk, thunk_. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Taking a quick glance of the room, he could see that Bonnie had already left for Sunnyside. He stood up and went to the window, following the noises. There, out in the yard, was Bonnie's mother. She was hammering a Yard Sale sign into the grass. Buzz didn't hesitate. He ran to the bed, where Woody and Dolly were, and woke them both, also happening to wake some of the others along the way. Both toys looked at Buzz as though he were insane.

"What's gotten into you, Buzz?" The sheriff was clearly not pleased at being awakened.

"Bonnie's mom is having a Yard Sale!" At this, Woody and Dolly both snapped awake. Woody ran to the edge of the bed and shouted to all the toys in the room.

"Emergency roll-call! Everyone up and in a line!" Buzz followed Woody and Dolly as they went through the line-up. As he passed Angel, he noticed her eyes were not on him for a change, but up at the book shelf. He followed her gaze to see that she was looking at Jessie. She must have been placed on the shelf last night. But why? Buzz ran to the shelf and started to climb it, calling Jessie. Jessie looked down at Buzz, and he stopped climbing. There was something different. Too different. Her eyes had a strange look in them, almost as if she had given up. Given up on what? Buzz listened as the sound of footsteps approached. He jumped down and ran back to his place. All of the other toys had already done the same. Buzz froze just as Bonnie's mom came through the door. She picked up a few of the things Bonnie didn't really use with anymore, like her Candyland board game, which was missing some pieces, a couple of books, and a lunchbox. As she placed them in the box, she looked toward the shelf at the beaten up cowgirl. She approached her and picked her up, placing her in the box, and walked out of the room. As soon as she left, there was a great commotion from everyone.

"Why'd she take Jessie?"

"What happened?"

"We have to save her!"

Buzz gazed at the empty spot where Jessie had been moments before. His eyes narrowed and he sprinted for the door. Woody called out to him.

"Buzz, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving Jessie!" He continued running as the other toys looked on. Bo looked around.

"Woody, where's Angel?" The toys all looked around and began calling for Angel. She was a new toy, so they knew she wouldn't have been taken to the yard sale. Still, she was no where to be seen.

Buzz reached the stairs and wondered how he was going to get down fast. He could jump. But last time he'd tried that, it hadn't ended so well. Suddenly, he heard a growl and spun around. It was Angel. Buzz glared.

"I don't have time for this!" Angel approached Buzz.

"I warned you, Space Ranger." He backed up slowly, until he was teetering on the top step. He closed his eyes, sure that the fox would finish him off. However, when he wasn't attacked, Buzz opened one eye. Angel was standing there, her side turned to him, like a waiting mount. Buzz was confused.

"Get on, Lightyear. We have a cowgirl to save." Buzz shook his head, wondering if he'd heard right. But that was a very brief moment of doubt. He jumped on Angel's back, no longer thinking about whether or not he was in any danger because of this toy. He had to save Jessie. The fox sped off down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Within a matter of seconds, they were at the bottom and speeding toward the door. It was closed, but Buzz stood up on Angel's back and as soon as they were close enough, jumped for the door knob. He barely caught it, and he wriggled it open. He jumped back on Angel and the two crept through the yard. It was already filled with people looking through items to buy. There were so many boxes! Buzz and Angel glanced at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking. They nodded and split up. Angel went to the nearest box to her. She peeked inside to see some books, but no Jessie. Buzz carefully made his way to a box closer to the street. He looked inside to find a collection of glasses. He sighed and ran to the next box. He climbed over the top and heard sobbing. There she was! He smiled as he looked at her, and he said her name softly. She looked up at him. For a moment, her eyes brightened, then she turned away. He jumped into the box with her.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" He stepped a little closer to her, and she shied away again. "What did that kid do to you?" Jessie looked into Buzz's eyes, her lips turned into a frown. She slowly got closer to him, and he held his arms open for her. Finally, she lunged at him, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing hard. Buzz rubbed her back comfortingly. As he did, he noticed something different. He pulled away and held Jessie at arm's length. "Jessie, where's your pull string?" She looked away, and Buzz understood. That's why she wouldn't let anyone touch her. She didn't want anyone to get a close enough look to see her string was missing. She was embarrassed, because she was a broken toy. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Jessie, you're still beautiful. You always will be." She gazed into his eyes and smiled, just a little bit. It was enough for Buzz. He loved to see her smile. He looked up as a shadow came over them, and sighed with relief when he saw it was Angel, peering over the edge of the box at them.

"Time to go!" Buzz helped Jessie out of the box, and he climbed onto Angel's back behind her. Buzz kept a tight but gentle grip on Jessie as Angel fled back to the room as fast as her little legs could go.


End file.
